Nuestro Cerezo
by Ayumi Mizumoto
Summary: La vida sigue después de ti.. y mi florecimiento con otra persona , va a ser mas bello que con el que tuve con tigo.. que cruel decirtelo.. pero .. es mi cruel verdad hacia ti..


La historia que van a leer , es 100 original , y la primera que escribo ! XD no soy muy buena en esto.. asi que disfruten ! y ojala y les guste U.. por cierto ! en el nombre de los capítulos se habla sarcasticamente si XDuU? .. 

**I Capítulo **

**La semilla que se siembra**

Inicio de la primavera , el día en que se conocieron, cuando florecen los cerezos. Un día muy especial para ambos. Se arreglo desde temprano. Ya estaba acordada la hora en que se verían, seria su primera cita , a pesar de que ambos no lo querian aceptar. Ya habían pasado tres años desde que se conocieron, y las cosas ya no eran iguales entre ambos. Había empesado a florecer , cierto sentimiento que algunos tenemos miedo. Si , el amor. Un sentimiento que nos pone nerviosos, sonrojar, sudar frio , sufrir, sonreir, ser feliz. Hay mil descripciones para este sentimiento. Y ella tenía claro algo , igual que el . Su relación había pasado de inocente a algo mayor y mas especial que antes. Hace poco que ella acaba de cumplir sus 15 años, había hecho una pequeña reunión en su casa. El se veía nervioso desde que llego , ella trataba de calmarlo, pero no conseguia nada. Pasaron unas horas y el la llamó, quería decirle algo importante. Salieron y ella se sentó sobre una banquita de alli, y el se paro frente a ella. Ella preguntó que era lo que quería decirle. El solo la miró con firmesa hacia sus ojos . Ella noto un sonrojo en las mejillas de el, su mirada hacia ella , la hizo ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse, no le gustaba que la mirara asi, la hacia sentir que le importaba mucho, no era que no le gustaste esa mirada suya y que no le importase, pero la hacia sentir extraña , y le abria ese sentimiento al que le tenia miedo. El tomo un respiro , y se acerco hacia ella lentamente y con una de sus calidas manos toco su suave y tierno rostro, el sonrio levemente , mientras que ella lo miraba con un poco de miedo , y con sus mejillas mas sonrojadas que antes, puedieron ser testigos al igual que sus ojos y todo su ser de como ese otro ser , se iva acercando cada vez mas hacia ella , hasta poder sentir las respiraciones el uno del otro, rosaron sus labios por unos segundos pero...

Alice , ven pronto alguien te llama !. - dijo una de sus amigas , Kate - Eh? .. ah . si claro ya voi .. - dijo con poco esmero Alice - tengo que ir .. disculpa .. - le dijo a Michael - Si.. esta bien .. - pasandose una mano sobre su nuca mientras se alejaba de ella

Esta vez .. no podra pasar eso .. - lo dijo en un suspiro , mientras terminaba de arreglarse su cabello- ya que... no habra nadie con nosotros .. solo los dos.. - se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo - Lista ! - salió de su cuarto y se dirigio a la puerta de su casa , cuando vio en la mesa de la entrada el telefono que papadeaba - mh? un mensaje .. - orpimio un botón para escuchar un mensaje que decía ...

" Feliz Cumpleaños Alice !... se que ya han pasado varias semanas desde que cumpliste años .. perdon por no haber llamado antes .. e tenido varias cosas que hacer.. como ya sabras siempre ando desorganizado .. y aca estoy peor, se suponía que por esa era una de las razones por las que me enviaron aca a estudiar.. como sea , ojala y te ayas pasado un buen cumpleaños.. saves que siempre pienso en ti .. y también quería decirte que para el veranos ire aya a pasar las vacaciones , estare un mes y medio aya , espero y podamos vernos.. en fin , te dejo , cuidate y después hablamos ! ... aun te quiero y mucho .. " - esto ultimo se escucho en un tono bajo -

... Jack .. - dijo desanimada Alice.

/ Flash Back /

Nota de la autora : Si o ! Alice y Jack eran pareja ) ! pero terminan xp ! si tiene la canción de Inuyasha " Beutiful Memories" les recomiendo que la pongan cuando lean esto ) , si no pues sowy XDUu...

Era una tarde de verano , Alice y Jack habían pasado toda la tarde en el parque , y ahora estaban frente el arrollo de alli, hablando. Alice estaba sentada rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos , mientras que Jack estaba recostado sobre el pasto viendo el cielo. - Entonces .. te vas a ir por mucho tiempo? - preguntó Alice a Jack - Solo sera un año.. creeme que intente que fuera menos .. pero bueno ya saves como son mis padres.. - dijo Jack mientras se acomodaba en el pasto donde estaba recostado. - Entiendo.. - dijo voltenado a otro lado con un tono no muy convincente. - Jack.. - Si ? - Estoy .. estoy pensando.. que tal vez .. deberiamos terminar .. - esto lo dijo como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo , como si no importara

Al momento de pasar esta frase por los oidos de Jack , lo pusieron en estado de shock

Qu.. que ? .. pero por que Alice! - dijo sentandose y mirando sobresaltado a Alice , quien no lo veia - Acaso te molesta que me vaya! - dijo aun mas sobresaltado

Es que ... seguro y tu conoces aya .. a alguien mejor que yo.. y no .. no quiero que por no poder estar con alguien que conociste.. sea por mi culpa ... no es lo mismo .. no nos veremos en un año .. y durante ese año, puden pasar muchas cosas.. por eso.. es mejor que terminemos..- dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro , pero aun con ese tono con el que le había hablado al principio , aun volteada.

Alice .. - dijo girandola hacia donde estaba el - no me importa tener que pasar un año sin ti , por que un año , no sera nada " el amor no termina aun que no te vea " recuerdas? .. - dijo levantandole el menton

Pero.. esto es diferente.. ellos .. no eran como nosotros , esto es distinto.. es mejor que terminemos.. - dijo con tristeza volteando su rostro hacia el cesped sobre el que estaban, encogida de hombros.

Estas segura .. de lo que dices Alice ?.. solo es esa la razon por la que quieres terminar con migo?.. o ya no es lo mismo entre nosotros.. - dijo serio mientras intentaba ver su rostro

Si .. es lo mejor.. para ambos.. - no dejo que la viera y se levanto de donde estaba - y no.. no hay alguien mas.. yo te quiero .. y mucho .. pero por lo mismo.. estoy segura que conoceras a alguien mejor .. y claro ..seguiremos siendo.. - el la interrumpió

No lo digas.. esa palabra lastima ... - también se puso de pie - pero seguro y podremos seguir siendolo.. - lo dijo con una sonrisa forzada - me da coraje , no haber podido convercerte.. pero creo comprender.. esta bien si no me quieres decir .. que hay alguien mas.. - se volteo , dandole la espalda a ella - ya es tarde.. debo irme .. - se giro un poco hacia ella - nos vemos ! - sonrio , y se fue corriendo , dejando a Alice sola con un bello atardecer

Jack ! espera ! - le gritó - .. pero.. no hay nadie mas.. - dijo en un tono triste, volteandose hacia donde estaba la puesta de sol - verdad.. ? - se dijo para sus adentros

/ Fin del Flash back /

Bueno U .. va hasta aqui.. que tal? mi primera historia y capitulo que termino y termina con un Flash Back p .. que original.. bueno ando depre por algo que paso con una amiga .. fui una estupida por lo que hice.. en fin ojala y les aya gustado ! la historia es original ) mia ! juju dejen Reviews ! sii? -----


End file.
